


Mari and Samantha Hypnotized

by ajserok



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, High Heels, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajserok/pseuds/ajserok
Summary: Some weird thing I wrote two years ago. Don't even bother; it is terrible.Basically what this is, is me being ultra pervy about my cousins, Mari and Samantha, with my fetishes, as seen in my minimalistic profile.Just for getting an accurate image of these girls, Mari's around 5'7", with a little bit of weight on her. Black hair, doesn't wear makeup, has glasses, and most importantly, a size 12 in women's shoe size. (Wide feet are my weakness.)Samantha is around 5'4", petite frame, straight brown hair, occasionally puts make up on, she too has glasses, and is a size 9 in her shoe size.I believe the reason I wrote this is back in the day when we were all younger, Mari would always be barefoot and whenever Samantha would come over, she was always wearing cute sandals, so my inner fetish fantasy would be to get them both in one room, put them in a hypnotic trance, make them remove their shoes, and do things to fuel my foot fetish.In this weird fever-dream fantasy, they get mind-controlled by high heels and are at the whims of the shoe maker person...I think.





	Mari and Samantha Hypnotized

"Hey, Samantha! Look at these cute heels I got at the discount store for the school dance on Friday!"  
"Those'll looks good on you. Try them out with your dress."  
"Okay. I'll show you just how fancy I could look."  
Mari closed the door to her room and took off her socks and shoes to place on the heels. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, but the feeling subsided. It was probably her excitement. In her closet, she took out her shiny blue dress and went to change in her bathroom. Taking off her black shirt and black shorts, she found a way to zip up her dress and posed in the mirror.  
"Just like I thought. I do look pretty fancy. I gotta take a picture of this."  
Mari searched for her camera, not realizing that she was being influenced by the heels themselves. With the camera in hand, she walked towards the bathroom and posed for a photo, but she accidentally clicked the record button instead. She thought to herself.  
"Whoops. Wrong button, but whatever. I can still model like those girls on the runways."  
With a smile on her face and a flip of her hair, she walked around the room, modeling her dress and her heels. But, she would usually point the camera at her feet. Eventually, she sat down on her bed while she was still recording.  
"My feet kinda hurt from walking around that much." She said while popping her heels in and out.  
"Guess I should take these things off." She said with a cute smirk.  
Mari kicked the heels off her feet and posed, soles facing the camera. She scrunched her bare feet and stretched out.  
"Do you like to see a cute girl's feet? My feet are pretty cute, right? Well, I don't want to let anyone else see them." She said while putting her heels back on.  
"Even though my feet feel a little sore, I-" She gasped. The heels were working their magic on her. Her eyes dulled and Mari's mind became fuzzy. Then, her entire body became stiff as she sat straight up and her eyes widened.  
"Yes, master...I will remove my shoes..." She said as she slowly lifted her feet and her heels dropped to the floor, making Mari go barefoot again.  
"Yes, master...I will show off my heels..." Mari said as she stood up and balanced herself on her tip toes.  
"Yes, master...I will tip toe for you..." Mari said as she mindlessly tip toed barefoot with her arms out around the room, her lightly dirty soles pressing on the carpet. Being in her trance made her drool slightly as saliva slowly dripped down her lips.  
"Yes, master...my feet...are yours..." Mari said as she got down on her knees and felt someone feeling up her big beautiful feet. She felt fingers caressing her soles up and down as her mind was entranced by the hypnotic heels. As her toes were being delicately stroked, Samantha walked into the room, seeing Mari on her knees.  
"Nice dress, but whatever happened to the heels...you okay?"  
"Yes, Samantha...mmm...you should totally put on the heels..."  
"Finally you change your mind about me wearing them. There they are."  
Samantha grabbed the heels, untied her shoes, and took off her socks, putting the heels on.  
"Ooh, these look...really good on me. Do you have a camera? I...want to take a picture of myself..."  
Just like Mari, she was slowly becoming a slave to the heels. She modeled around and sat sultry on the bed.  
"Do you love fapping to girls' feet? Do you like the heels I'm wearing?" She said as she popped her heels on and off.  
"Lucky for you...you get to, mmm, imagine me taking off these for you." She said as she kicked them off, soles facing the camera.  
"So, which part of my feet do you like? The toes, the soles, or my heels? Maybe you want me to tease you again...well, you-"  
Her mind became blank as she put the heels back on. She fell into a trance, and just like Mari, her whole body became stiff as her eyes widened.  
"Yes, master...I will be barefoot..." Samantha said as her heels slid off her feet.  
"Yes, master...I will show you my soles..." Samantha said as she tip toed, trying to balance herself.  
"Yes, master...I will tip toe for you..." She began to walk around the room, slowly and mindlessly drooling as she delicately walked on her toes.  
"Yes, master...I will obey..." Samantha sat down on her knees next to Mari and felt the same sensation. Hands and fingers stroking her bare feet, tickling her tan soles and toes, circling around her heels, and placing her feet next to Mari's, rubbing them. The two hypnotized girls sat mindless as their pretty exposed bare feet were being rubbed sensually.  
The two girls then proceeded to remove their tops and shorts. Mari was wearing a black bra with matching panties and Samantha wore a light blue bra and red panties.  
"Yes, master...you can feel our breasts..." The hypnotized girls said as they felt the hands ever so softly caressing their breasts and stroking their breasts. They softly moaned in pleasure as they felt it not only on their breasts, but their butts as well. Eventually, they sat down on the floor again and bared their soles for their master.  
The two suddenly heard a ping sound in their minds, and suddenly, they felt a sensation between their legs. Their panties now sported bulges, covering up their newly made dicks.  
"Yes, master...I will...wiggle my toes!..." Mari said as she scruched up her big feet and wiggled her toes and the hands fingered the wrinkles of her dirty bare feet.  
"Wiggle my toes? Okay, master!..."  
Samantha was also hypnotized to do the same thing as she wiggled her cute toes and had her gorgeous feet felt up as well.  
"Yes, master...we will be mindless slaves..." The girls said as they rose up. Slowly, they stood on their toes and raised their arms in front of them. Their eyelids fluttering as they walked around in a blissful trance. Then, mouths agape, they put down their arms and faced each other as they slowly went in for a kiss. Mindlessly, they touched lips, and gently kissed the other.  
"Yes, master...we will obey..." The two girls could feel themselves growing in their panties with every second that passed.  
After the girls stopped kissing, the girls heard a ping sound in their minds again and stood straight up with their arms at their sides. Their cocks stood straight up and erect, stretching out the fabric of their panties. "Yes, master...we are your hypnotized foot fetish slaves..." The girls said. Mari sat down on her knees. Samantha, still in a trance, picked up Mari's bare feet and gently kissed her soles. Mari was beginning to get turned on as her nipples began to harden and show through her black bra. Samantha ran her cute lips over the wrinkles of Mari's soles and licked them as if it was candy. Then, she put her feet down and kneeled in front of Mari. It was her turn to get her feet worshipped.  
Mari held Samantha's bare feet and began to gently kiss and lick her soles. The girl felt her feet being worshipped and began to get aroused as well, Samantha's hard nipples showing through her bra. The hypnotized beauties then stood up again and mindlessly walked to the bed and sat. The girls' hard-ons became flaccid as they laid out on the bed. They lifted their legs, pointing their feet and felt the hands caressing their legs all the way up to their feet. Mari felt tickled and scrunched up her toes. Samantha did the same with her tan feet. The girls wiggled their toes in the air and then promptly put their legs down.  
"Yes, master. We are your slaves. We will obey..." The girls said. They both stood on their toes again and walked around the room with their arms out, mindlessly drooling. Their soles lightly dirty from walking around, they balanced on their toes for their master so that their pretty feet could be felt up again. Still drooling, the girls felt their soles being lightly touched by the hands, their cocks beginning to grow every time the hands would stroke their bare soles.  
The sensation of the hands guided them towards their bra straps and they slowly unhooked their bras, leaving their breasts bare. The hands also guided them towards the hem of their panties, slowly pulling them down, revealing their long thick cocks. The two beautiful girls remained in a trance, feet out and saying  
"Yes, master. You have full control...over our feet..."  
The girls, now completely overtaken by their trance, sat down on the bed again and lifted their legs outward, showing their soles. They felt the hands caressing their legs and their bodies sensually, until they heard another ping sound in their minds. The girls thoughts blanked again and lifted up their arms, lips parted and eyes glossed over.  
"Yes, master. We will obey..." They said as they got up again. "We will paint our toes in the bathroom for you, master..."  
A few minutes later, Mari came out with her toes painted a pattern of dark purple and black. Samantha had her toes painted a metallic silver glitter.  
Mari placed her sole directly on Samantha's lap, and Samantha placed both her small feet on Mari's lap as well. They heard a ping again and suddenly the girls became fully erect, rubbing their feet on each other's hard dicks.


End file.
